diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Dominator
The Dominator, or Turret, is a large tank that only spawns in Domination game mode. In Domination, if your team captures all of the Dominators, your team wins. Since the 25th of August, the Dominator is a playable entity. If your team captures a Dominator, be the fastest to press the H key to take control of the Dominator. Design Shape The Dominator used to have a Destroyer's barrel, but now it has a short Ranger barrel. It is placed in a dark-grey hexagon, similar to the Smasher’s and the removed Mega Smasher with the Dominator attached on it. Color Neutral Dominators are yellow. When either of the 4 teams takes control of a Dominator, it turns to the team's color. The same is with the Dominator’s bullets. Other than Arena Closers and Defenders, Neutral Dominators are the only yellow entity in the game. Technical Stats The Dominator is a tank that has unknown stats. It is level 75 and can't level up further, so it's not wise to farm while being one. It has 3000 health points. It can't move, and its health regeneration is very slow, similar to a normal that hasn't upgraded it. It has high Bullet Damage and Penetration too, being greater than even a Hybrid or Destroyer. However, its Reload and Bullet Speed are lower than a Hybrid or Destroyer. Its field of vision is slightly larger than a Sniper. Behavior The Dominator, when AI controlled, targets the closest enemy. Even if an another player comes closer or the player himself or herself gets away, the Dominator will continue to target the player until the player goes out of its field of view. It doesn't target the Arena Closer but can hit them by an accident. If the game is over and you manage to decrease its health to 0, it won’t be contested. Instead, it will be destroyed leaving nothing but the hexagon which the Dominator is normally placed on (Right picture). Gameplay In Domination, these tanks are used as control points. They start off neutral, but any team can capture it by lowering its health to 0. Once the Dominator is under that team’s control, it can no longer damage that team. The team can shoot through the Dominator, but the enemy still can’t. In order to capture a Dominator from the enemy team, you need to drop its health to 0 twice. When you do it for the first time, the Dominator will turn back to neutral mode. When you do that for the second time, the Dominator will be owned by your team. Whichever team lands the last blow on a contested Dominator will capture it. In the latest update, if you press H before other players do, you will take control of a Dominator on your team, at the cost of losing the control of your tank, which will be destroyed slowly. Strategy 'Strong against : '''Slow tank, Tanks with low rate of fire, Tanks that mostly depends on 'Body damage'. '''Weak against : '''Fast tanks, Tanks that shoot straight and has a high rate of fire(Gunner, streamliner, twin , triplet, etc) The best strategy is to swarm the Dominators. Your team should attack with all single-point troops (such as the Triplet or the Destroyer) and guard with crowd control troops (such as the Octo Tank). The “point troops” will cause massive damage to the Dominator while the crowd controls will prevent the opposing team from recapturing it. Also, try to avoid the bullets from the Dominators, it will do grievous damage, if not kill you outright. Assuming that the player has put some points into Movement Speed, they can simply distract the Dominator by avoiding the projectiles, as the projectiles fired are very slow. Try to not do this in front of teammates, as the projectile can accidentally hit them, most likely destroying them. If you get to level 45 and have Octo Tank, a nice tactic is to stay in the middle of a Dominator and shoot enemies. Another strategy is to use Max HP, Health Regen, Reload, and Bullet Damage. Get to the opposing side’s Dominator, use one side for the Dominator and the other for the other tanks. Two tanks with high reload and penetration could move a Dominator's bullets and not get hit like say Triplet and Gunner or any high reload classes. If you like to stay hidden, use the Manager or the Stalker. Just camp out at your base and protect a ''Dominator. However, enemy Dominators can see hidden tanks, so don’t think you can get away with it. Be extremely cautious when you’re camping near your own dominators, as most tanks that capture dominators are usually Penta Shots, Sprayers or other spray-and-pray tanks. The large amount of bullets fired from these tanks can unintentionally hit you, forcing you to relocate your camping zone, otherwise you will be destroyed. Trivia * If you use a Smasher, you can hide under a Dominator. * The Dominator only appears in ''Domination'' game mode. * The AI for the Dominators will always target the first enemy to intrude within its programmed vision radius but afterward will sometimes continue to target that first enemy even if another enemy comes closer to the Dominator’s proximity. * A Dominator will sometimes switch their target when they turn neutral or get captured by a team. * Its base, Traps, the Smasher, Landmine and previously the Mega Smasher are the only hexagons in the game. * The Dominato''r’s bullets, unlike the Destroyer’s/Hybrid’s bullets, can be knocked back by enemy bullets. This allows for easier dodging with high RoF, low-speed tanks. ** Additionally, the bullets created by the Dominator, the Destroyer, Hybrid and the Arena Closer have the same size. * In very old versions of ''Domination, neutral dominators were gray and the message said "The (Location) Dominator is now controlled by a mysterious group. This still occurs when a Boss Tank kills a dominator. * If a Dominator's health's reaches 0 when the arena is closed, it will disappear. But the area’s and minimap’s tile color of the dominator stays the same. * As of the 22nd of August update, the Dominator's AI still proritize players, but if there is none, they can target the Polygons, Bosses, or even Arena Closers. * As of the August 25th update, players can control a taken Dominator of their team as if it was a controlled tank, but still can't move. * Dominators are Level 75 * When a fallen boss kills the Dominator, the Dominator will turn grey. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io